Finding The Right Piece
by MikuChan88
Summary: Hikari tries to find the person holding her other piece to her heart but it was with Shinji all along. IKARISHIPPING !


Hey guys ! X3 here is a another story about ikarishipping ! 8D anyway i hope you guys will like it.

* * *

**Finding The Right Piece**

The poor girl with a broken heart was just sitting on the beach looking at the sea and waiting for the sunset to fade. She felt the peaceful wind around her and as her clothes dances with the wind. Hikari staring at the sea with full of thoughts.

**HIKARI'S POV**

"_Why does Shinji hate me? Am I THAT annoying to him?" she questioned herself. "I've been trying hard all my life and it still feels like nothing has progressed between me and Shinji. All he does is insult me."_

As her thoughts fill her up with sadness. There was a tall figure behind the tree, staring at the girl watching the sea. Hikari didn't know, she was too confuse to notice. But then when she stood up and turned around, she saw the person who hated her, Shinji.

Her eyes widened with shock but then she just wanted to ignore him. She didn't want to meet his eyes, she just passed Shinji without a word.

"Wait." Shinji said. I stopped walking but still wouldn't look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, eager to escape.

"Why were you on the beach just now?" Shinji asked, shoving is hands into his pockets.

"I needed to clear my mind off things. And why do _you care_?" As I finally turned around to face Shinji.

"I'm just curious, that's all." As he looks at a different direction.

"Did you follow me all the way here?" I asked.

"Why would _I _be following _you_? I was only walking around when I suddenly saw you." He answered with a cold tone.

"Oh okay, well anyway I better go now." I turned around and ran as fast as I could with tears building up.

**SHINJI'S POV**

"_How rude, she just leaves a guy then runs I guess that's what annoying girls like her does." He thought to himself._ _"Why DID I stop walking when I saw her?" I asked myself but then nothing came to me. "Oh well, I better head home."_

(a few miinutes later in Shinji's house)

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me and slammed myself against my bed. "Ugh, all I wanna do right now is sleep." As I take my pillow and cover my face.

(a few more minutes later)

"Dammit, I can't sleep at all. I'll just watch tv." I open my tv and stare at the show that was showing. I clicked random buttons on my remote to see if anything good was on but then nothing good came up. Then someone suddenly called his phone. I picked up my phone to hear the annoying girl's phone, Hikari.

"Uhmm, h-hey." Hikari said softly through the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I wanted to put down the phone but for some reason I couldn't.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to someone." Hikari said with another soft voice.

"Well that someone your talking to right now is about to sleep so good night." Shinji said wanting to go to sleep.

"Oh okay then good night." As Hikari put down the phone, I had this feeling like I wanted to talk to her more. But then I just ignored it and went to sleep.

(the next morning at school)

**HIKARI'S POV**

I was sitting down on my seat while I stare outside the window. Classes was about to start and then a few seconds later the teacher came in which I really didn't care about. After a few lectures my teacher called out to me but then I was too busy staring out the window. After a few more seconds later, the teacher slammed my desk then I was in a heep of surprised. I knew that was coming but it was stll loud.

"Welcome back to earth Ms. Hikari, now please pay more attention." The teacher told me.

"Yes." I answered back, but still I didn't care. I went back staring outside the window. Thinking about why I called Shinji last night.

As the bell rang for lunch, all the students ran out of the classroom while I was waiting for Haruka, outside her classroom.

"Hey Hikari!" Haruka shouted and waving her hand out.

"Hey." I waved back at her.

"C'mon already! I'm starving!" While she grabs my hand and runs to the canteen.

"Hehe, yeah okay." I managed to put a little smile.

"Aww man! There isn't anything good." As Haruka whines about food.

"While you decide on what food to eat, I'll get us a table." I left Haruka and went to get a table. Then a few seconds later Shuu and Satoshi came and joined.

"Hey Hikari." Satoshi said.

"Hey."

"Where's Haruka?" Shuu asked curiously.

"Oh she's there trying to get something good to eat." As I look at Haruka.

"I see, as usual." Shuu said giggling. After a few minutes, Haruka finally came to the table and sat beside me.

"Man! That took long." she sighed.

"Yeah it did." I said to her.

"Well, I'm on a diet right now so I'll have to pick my food properly." A few seconds of silent. I heard Satoshi and Shuu starting to laugh.

"P-Pfft! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Satoshi and Shuu blew up. "Y-y-your going on a diet?! Hahaha!" Shuu tried to catch his breath.

"WHATS SO WRONG WITH A GIRL TRYING TO LOSE WEIGHT?!" Haruka exploded and had an evil aura around her.

"U-u-uhm n-n-n-nothing." Shuu sweatdropped trying not to get into trouble.

"Good!" Haruka said. While I was giggling about the diet situation thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?!" As she puts another evil aura around her.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I sweatdropped.

"Man! You guys are so mean!" Haruka pouted like a kid.

(anyway! Stop with the food stuff XD)

As we were eating, suddenly Shinji showed up.

"Hey Shinji, whatsup?" Satoshi said.

"Nothing really." As he said with a cold tone. I didn't bother looking at him cuz I knew he wasn't here for me to talk to.

"I needed to talk to you guys about something." As Shinji's hair covered his eyes.

"What is it?" Haruka asked with her mouth full.

"Well, I'm gonna be moving somewhere else in 2 weeks." As I heard those words put into a sentence, I suddenly felt like my heart was tearing apart into pieces. I didn't know what to say or what to think.

PLEASE R&R ! :D

no flaming please x3


End file.
